A Second Chance of Life
by KarmaLovingFanfic
Summary: Lindsey leaves after "Blind Date" Wolfram and Hart needing help with Angel decide to do a test run on a ritual they will be using later. The results of what happen next was nothing they were expecting. Might be Slash (m\m). Crossovers-Angel/SWAT/MI5/ Bourne Series/ Avengers/ Leverage/ Hurt Locker Penn is all the character Jeremy Renner plays
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in so please don't sue me!

~This is my first time writing fanfic so please don't be to harsh. Also tell me if I made any mistakes.  
I have no Beta so please PM me  
you interested in doing it.~

For so long Penn was drifting in a void of nothingness after being staked the demon that he had become was pulled back to hell and his soul came to the surface. That was something that Penn had learned while alone there, is that vampires never lose their soul it is caged and repressed as the demon takes over. He could not tell how much time had passed or where he really was.

Soon something caught his attention a pulling feeling it was uncomfortable and Penn tried to fight it, but the pull became stronger and with it came pain. The pain he felt was nothing he had ever felt before, Penn felt himself being remade piece by piece, and soon the pain amplified as he felt himself become whole again.

Penn gasped for breath has he tried to keep from crying out in agony. What shock him the most was he felt his heart beating after many centuries. Penn curled in on himself as his scences started to returned. 'So much pain, it hurts to breath it hurts to think. Why is this happening to me? Is this some type of punishment for everything I've done?' Penn thought, but he knew deep within his conciseness that this wasn't even close to what he will feel when everything he's done will come to the front of his mind and soul, drowning him in his sin of his past.

Penn couldn't hold back a whimper from the pain when a hand touch his to sensitive skin on his shoulder. He could hear someone talking but couldn't understand what they were saying at first. "Penn," he finally made out a womans voice calling him. Penn groaned as he moved his head to the womans direction and tried to open his eyes. He hissed as the light blind and burned his sensitive eyes. "Turn the lights down," the unknown woman ordered to whoever was with her.

As the lights dimmed and Penn's eyes adjusted the women's form came in to view. She was tall with long brunet hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. As he opened his mouth to talk all that came out where hash coughs from his extremely dry throat. When his coughs finally subsided he turned his full attention back to the woman

"Here drink this," the unknown woman handed him a glass. Penn gave her a *do you really think I'm going to trust something you give me* look. "It's just water, do you really think we'd have brought back to life only to poison or drug you right after," she said. He cautiously took the glass and brought it to his lips for a small sip. Penn could tell that it was just normal water before taking another good couple of sips of it.

When Penn finally got his bearings back he turn to the woman, "Who are you and where the hell am I?" he asked, his voice gravely from disuse. "I am Lilah Morgan with Wolfram and Hart, you are in a small temple just outside of LA." the woman, Lilah replied. Penn's eyes narrowed at the law firms name, he had heard it many times before in passing. They are notorious for helping demon and all sorts of scum off, he made it a point not to get involved with them. Which begged the question of *What is the reason they resurrected me*.

"Why did you bring me back?" Penn ask the one question repeating in his mind. "Why can't you just be happy your alive again and leave it at that," Lilah dryly replayed. He gave her a look that said *what do think*. Lilah rolled her eyes before answering, "You're ex-sire has been causing a lot of problems and we needed something to throw him off our scent." Penn raise an eyebrow before replying sarcastically, "and you thought I would just perfect for the job."

Lilah gave him a small smirk "Well, in away yes you could say that, but really you are just a test run to see if this ritual worked before we bring back the main contender." She said with an amused glint in her narrowed his eyes before asking suspiciously, "and who exactly do you want to bring back to keep Angel occupied for you?" Lilah gave him a vicious grin before answering, "why Darla of course."

Penn scowled with a dangerous look in his eyes at the name of his ex-grandsire's name. *of course it is all about that bitch* She had always been a horrible bitch causing so much havoc when Angel had changed him without telling her. Darla had made it real hard for Angel to help Penn fully learn everything he needed to know to survive.

It was the times when Darla and Angel were separated after fights that he got the full advantage of being the first Childe to Angelus. Angelus became his father figure, someone he looked up to in his earlier years as a vampire. Penn was always happiest when Darla wasn't around because that's when he got to be around Angelus without him being so up tight and high strung just waiting for Darla to betray him. Angelus was more relaxed and he always look upon Penn with pride, something he always had wanted. Penn had no desire to see his ex-grand sire again, or even be remotely near her.

He know he couldn't trust the people around him especially since Lilah had outright said that all he was is a guinea pig. Penn knew that as soon as they resurrect Darla they will have no use for him, he know he was going to have to find away out before that happens.

Please comment and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in so please don't sue me!

Penn carefully watched his surroundings as Lilah called over to one of the people with her to bring to bring something over. He tensed up when the unknown man came over carrying what looked like clothes, which is what they turned out to be.

"Put these on." Lilah said as she through the clothes to the floor in front of him. Penn just realizing he was naked picked up the clothes and started to stand up to put them on, not really caring that he was naked infront of strangers.

He collapsed with a silent groan of pain, he felt so weak and hurt so much like he had all is muscles streched way beyond their limit. He had no strength to stand, as the pain haze started to clear again he could make to talking and foot steps towards him.

Penn heard someone kneel beside him and he tensed up waiting for something to happen. "Don't be so up tight, I figured you would need some help so I have told Lee Mercer here to help you," Lilah stated. Penn looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"I don't need any help getting the clothes on." He hated showing his weaknesses even though he knew there was nothing he could do to hide them right now. He proved his point by pulling the clothes on while still on the ground. It was slow and a bit of a struggle but he achieved it on his own.

Penn again tried to get up on his own and again he collapsed to the floor and was unable to silence his groan of pain. Penn felt two people help him up off the floor and keeping him supported between them. "See that wasn't to bad was it, having help to stand," Lilah said with a smirk upon her face,

Penn just glared at her, offering no response back. As the men on either side of him started to walk while supporting him, Penn was racked with pain. His surroundings became fuzzy as he tried to keep himself from crying out in pain. He vaguely recalled being set down in what he knew was a car. As the car started to move, his body sent it's pain receptors off at any bump or sharp turn.

Penn finally got his bearings minutes before the car stop. When the men pulled his arms up on their shoulders, Penn this time leveled himself upon them and started the painful process of putting one foot in front of the other. He felt weak and in so much pain but he kept on moving towards the Wolfram and Heart building.

They had taken the elevator to the twentieth floor before heading down the hall before one of the Lilah took out a key and unlocked the door. What Penn didn't expect was a quaint looking room that wasn't to big or small. He steadily moved to the bed with the men supporting him and he raised an eyebrow and looked at Lilah, "this isn't something you exepect in a Law-form building." Penn said sarcastically.

"Well it does if your life is you work," Lilah replied just as sarcastic. He looked around the room checking it out for anything that could cause in problems for his 'stay' there. Lilah gave a pointed look to the people around her, when they all started to turn in leave she gave her attention to Penn.

"Well, this is where you will be staying. Just know that you have armed guards at your door, so there will be know touring on your own unless you want to be shot." She said dryly by for turning to leave the room nodding at both of the men standing guard at his door before they closed it.

Penn glared at the door as if hoping it would rot and fall apart. He scowled as he turned away from the door knowing that his stare alone wouldn't caused the door to disappear. Penn sighed as he laid down on the bed to weak to do anything else.

He hated how helpless he felt, every movement was filled with pain. It felt as if he had lost all use of his muscles, as if he had never used them before. The next morning Penn woke up he slowly and painfully moved to the window to open the blinds to feel the sun again. It had been centuries since he had seen and felt the sun against his skin, so he was happy that he was able to do it again without the fear of spontaneous combustion.

Penn already exhausted collapsed upon in the love-seat right the path of the sun rays and closes his eyes. He loved the feel of the sun on his skin, he doesn't know how long he was sitting there but Penn knew he had to get up. He knows he has to find a way to get out of Wolfram & Hart soon, but unsure of how to do it. Penn had no interest in being under the crazy law-firms thumb, or being near his crazy grandsire. What Penn didn't know was his way out would be coming to him in the form of someone no one would expect, as well as the people help that person.

For the next couple weeks Penn worked on excessing and get his strength back. On one particular day he was doing his routine work out in his room Penn heard a commotion outside the door. Cautiously he watched as the knob to his door turned, and a man tan, with long light brown hair, and light blue eyes walked into the room. The mans gaze swept across the room before settling on Penn. "Your Penn right." The man asked with confidence in his voice.

Penn's narrowed his eyes, "Who wants to know?" The man gave a sarcastic grin. "I go by Eliot Spencer but my real name is Lindsey McDonald, and I'm here to  
get you out.

There you go my second chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
